Festival of Surprise and Mystery
by sakurahime92
Summary: Ran forces Shinichi to perform in Teitan High's school festival so Shinichi gets help from Heiji, Hakuba, and Kaitou Kid.  What will happen and will they crash and burn or rock?  I do not own the song it is by Three Days Grace


Festival of Surprise and Nightmare

So Teitan High is trying to get the best festival ever without the death like the year before. Every single person decided that to make up for the murder fiasco, Shinichi would be performing a song to the school. But he would actually sing and not just lipsinc for they wanted to humilitate Shinichi since they all know how horrible a singer he is. They nominated that Ran would be the one to tell Shinichi because the only one that Shinichi is afraid of is his soon to be girlfriend if either one would just ask the other out. Ran was about to protest when she realized that she was the only one who would be able to get Shinichi to participate in the festival let alone sing at the festival and she sweat dropped at the long argument that would come when she told him.

'I'll just have to threaten him with my karate if he doesn't cooperate with the request.' Ran thought as she walked up to him at the end of class when something unexpected happened. The door burst open and three little kids walked in. They were holding out a pair of glasses and following it somewhere and stopped right in front of Shinichi (who still held onto his detective boys badge to remind him of his time as Conan) and looked really confused.

"Genta! I thought you said that this is where Conan is?" Mitsuhiko said pissed that they ventured out for nothing.

"It is! Conan showed me how to find someone with a badge using his glasses that professor made." Genta said disappointed.

"Ayumi-chan, Mitsuhiko-kun, Genta-kun what are you doing here?" Ran asked since she knew they missed their dear friends Conan and Haibara.

Ayumi was the one who answered since the boys were at each others throats. "We tried to track down Conan-kun who disappeared out of nowhere. We are just confused then the glasses picked up the badge signal and we followed it to him." Ayumi said pointing towards Shinichi. Ran looked at Shinichi and remembered how often she suspected Conan as being Shinichi and vice versa. Sighing at Ran's expression he reaches inside of his school jacket and pulled out a badge and held it out for Ayumi to see.

"Is this the badge um Ayumi-chan?" Ayumi nodded and Ran looked at Shinichi curiously. "Why do you have that Shinichi?" He shrugged and said he thought it looked cool and wanted to ask if Agasa hakase made it and if so if he could make Shinichi one similar but cooler and apologized to the children that were once his friends. The kids left feeling very agitated and nervous about what happened to their friend.

Clearing her throat to speak to Shinichi, Ran cornered him and looked at him with adoring eyes. Shinichi knew from her expression that he was in some kind of trouble. "Shinichi can you do me a favor? It isn't much and I hope you won't mind doing it."

"What are you trying to ask me Ran?" Shinichi was ready to run out of the room if he needed to for Ran was really freaking him out.

"Would you please perform a song for the festival in a couple of weeks? Consider it payment for the case that happened last year." Shinichi was about to deny the request when he realized that Ran was going to murder him if he decided against it. "Sure Ran" was all he said then he rushed out of the building swiftly.

As soon as Shinichi was out of the high school he whipped out his phone and called Hattori, his best friend, and told him he was on his way without explaining and to get in contact with Kaitou Kid and Saguru Hakuba because he wanted to meet with them.

After four hours all four gathered in Heiji's room looking nervous and frightened but for different reasons. Shinichi sighs and looks at his fellow detectives and his enemy/friend. "I need your help because Ran wants me to perform at the festival in a few weeks so I'm here to recruit you to form a band. Before you can deny anything I must remind you that you all have covered for me while I was Conan and it would be very bad for all of you if she knows you kept the truth from her for so long." Every one of them thought about what might happen and shuddered at what may come from Ran and her karate. They agree quicklly and decide that since it was in three weeks they would meet up every other day to work on a song.

So for their time apart they each worked on something different but somehow each decided to skip school without discussing it with the others. Shinichi went to guitar lessons and learned how to play anything rock and roll; Heiji went to bass guitar lessons but managed to learn all hip hop and nothing else cause he couldn't read the notes on the sheet music. Kaitou just went to the secret lab in his house and went to his drum set to see if he could still play cause he always loved music but kept it a secret from all but his father who caught him playing; Hakuba was just sitting and looking at his piano contemplating what he could contribute to the band then remembered that all great bands had a keyboardist. None of them worried about the band until they met up after a week apart (they lost track of time).

"So we have a bass, guitarist, drummer, and keyboardist but there is one thing we need most of all." Shinichi said sweat-dropping.

"Yeah, the most important member of any band." Heiji agreed shuddering.

"The one element that can make or break a bands career" Hakuba muttered, palms against chin.

"The vocalist but who?" Kaitou says unusually unenthuiastically.

"Well" Heiji says "since its Kudou's girl that is asking for our help it should be him that sings the song."

"Hey –"

"I agree completely!" Kaitou says creating flowers out of nowhere and Hakuba nods his head. Each one of them only agree since none of them can sing to save their lives even though there are no death threats on any one of them but Kaitou KID.

"The only reason you agree KID is because you get stage fright!" Hakuba shouts and Kaitou shoots him with the card gun Kaitou keeps on him.

"I have _never_ gotten stage fright! If you don't recall I perform in front of all _Japan_ on a weekly basis and I am more famous than any of _you_!" Everyone sweatdrops at his proclamation and looks away from the raving lunatic called their friend.

"WHY DO I HAVE TO BE THE DAMN VOCALIST!" Shinichi shouts since the other three seemed to have forgotten all about him in their argument of who has stage fright. The three stare at the one known as meitantei of the east and then look away knowing they are being really unfair towards him. Tapping his foot Shinichi looks over them like a devil (like akane's father from ranma ½) and they cower knowing they were dealing with someone even worse than a female karate expert.

Heiji gets shoved to the front and must take the heat from his best friend if Shinichi doesn't like the excuses that he is provided with. "Well?" Shinichi says with a sadistic pleasure at the fear in everyone else's eyes. Heiji clears his throat and tries to run out as fast as he can but is restrained by Shinichi's grip on the shoulder.

"I well we uh we thought that it might be better if it was uh you who sang on stage since uh we don't really uh well we uh we can't sing either." He says very unsure and the others nod their heads in complete agreement.

Shinichi thinks about it for a moment then realizes that it was true and relunctantly agreed to the horrendous humiliation that was in store for him now that he was singing on stage in front of everyone. _Sonoko will never let me live it down if I can't sing in front of everyone. Great the great Meitantei will be the laughing stock of the entire area just because I have to perform in front of others._

Meanwhile at the Detective Agency Ran, Aoko, Kazuha, and Sera were all talking about what was going on with their best friends. Ran was worried which made Sera curious about what was going on even though the detective had a feeling what it was about.

Sera just listened as the girls were complaining about there issues with the ones who are their friends from childhood. She was most amused when Ran started complaining about how unreliable Shinichi is because he is never there for her. He would only call her every once in a while and never in the entire planet care enough to actually ask how she was. He would always tell her that he was working on a case and hang up as soon as Ran would start talking about a subject that was classified or if she started to yell at him. Sera was about to interrupt her when Ran started in on something that put all the pieces together for Sera. "Then when I ask him to participate in the stupid talent show he agrees then never shows up to actually tell them what he was going to perform. Who does that I mean sure several idiots who don't care but I thought Shinichi would never let me down!" Sera was amused by Ran's blind faith towards that idiot and she was going to find that idiot so she could either expose what it is that they are doing or to make them let her join in.

_They are not at Shinichi's, Heiji's, or Kaitou's so they must be at Hakuba's. All I have to do is to find out what it is they are doing together then I might have a clue as to why they must skip school to work on this so-called mission. _"I have something I have to due, I'm sorry I can't stay Ran-chan." The other girls nod their heads letting the female detective walk out of the detective agency and she quickly pulls out her cell phone ready to contact some of her friends from the government to get information on where Hakuba lives when she gets interrupted by none other than Akako.

"I'll take you to where the idiot quartet are if you wish to get to them in time. They will be done for the day soon so just come along." Sera just followed the weird girl towards the boys she was hunting down.

"Um… why do you know where the four are?" Akako looks back at her momentarily then sighs. "I know because they are rehearsing at my place since they figured if they were to rehearse at their houses they would be caught. The only thing they said was to keep Nakamori, Mori, and Toyama away from them while they rehearse. Nothing against me bringing in a new member who is also a detective. Now come on they will be done in two hours and it's a long trip there." The rest of the way to Akako's house was silent.

When they reach her house Akako warns Sera to be careful when they notice her. When Sera asks why she should be careful Akako just looks at her and smiles sweetly. "They will be going nuts as it is." Sera is dumbstruck and follows carefully wanting to stay safe. When the people who have been practicing music got into view it was like a bomb exploded inside the house. There was no reason for the type of destruction to have occurred in the short time frame that they have been rehearsing in Sera's mind but apparently the destruction was caused by a huge fight.

There in the middle of the room was Shinichi with his hands over Kaitou's throat with Hattori and Hakuba trying to pull the look a likes apart. Akako sighs while she walks over to the sheet music that has been skewed throughout the room and instruments tossed to the side. Sera finally understood what Akako meant when she gave Sera that warning. If she wasn't careful then she might end up dying. When Hakuba and Hattori gave up due to the exhaustion Akako decided to intervene and snapped her fingers causing the two to be forced apart.

"There now are you two calm?" When everyone glares at the witch Akako just laughs it off. "Come on I was just taking a side trip to get miss detective here and figured you might want some company or someone to keep you from killing eachother while I'm away." Hakuba sighed and gave in to the insane ploys the witch decided to throw at them.

"Why are you doing this Koizumi? Is it to mess with Kudo and Kuroba or is it to make sure we have someone on the inside. Or is it to give us another person to keep someone from killing Kudo or Kluroba?" Akako thinnks about it for a second and then tells them it's the latter.

"It just wouldn't due if one of the famous teen detectives ended up being murderers. Afterall if you guys are going to become criminals no one would be able to catch you in the crimes. There would be no evidence that would make you guilty and no one would be able to guess you in the first place." Everyone looks away since thye know that it is the truth. "Now introducing your new electric guitar player Masumi Sera. She is the one who is going to keep you from killing each other while helping with writing the music your going to perfom since you seem to only have half a page of lyrics. I have to go and take care of damage control since you guys destroyed my room." She left the band to get aquainted with their new member when they all realized that she was also the one who discovered how to return Shinichi to his original body.

Shinichi was the first to welcome Sera to the group since he was the one that was better aquainted with her since Ran and Sonoko often looked towards the detective with pride and confided in her about the detective when she thought he wasn't listening. The only person who was suspicous of the young girl was Hakuba because he had no female friends who have started a friendship to understand the male detectives better. Sera just looks at Shinichi and sighs at how pathetic this situation truly is. "You know I could out you all to Ran and have her destroy you all." They paled as they considered this.

"What about you then?"

"I came up with the solution for your permanent cure. She would be most gracious towards me." Shinichi, Kaitou, and Heiji were all pissed off at the female and it was Hakuba who kept the peace. With him around there was no reason to try to commit murder because he would definitely turn the murderer in no matter the consequences of the others. Plus if someone from the group killed the young female then there would be several questions as to why which would start the overall debate whether to tell the world about the Edogawa Conan secret.

"I believe that we should start rehearsing to let her get used to the music and the tempo since that is all we have figured out as of right now. We should let her decide if she wants to be part of the band from what the music is and not because she might keep us from killing each other. Does everyone agree?" Everyone nods their heads in agreement and go towards their instruments to put them back to where they were originally placed. They played the music they had finally finished composing and rehearsing before the two look-a-likes tried to kill each other. Once finished the female decides that an appropriate title for their song would be Animal I Have Become.

"Why would you want that to be the title of our song?" Kid inquires and Sera feels like banging her head into a wall. "Because Kaitou, that is the only title I can think of for the lyrics. Plus "Animal I have Become" is repeated several times so unless you can think of a better name then say it." Kaitou and the rest of the band didn't say anything else to oppose Sera's thinking or actions.

"Sera, there is only two weeks from the concert so how are you going to learn the whole routine in that time?" Shinichi asks and Sera glares at him.

"That is the perfect amount of time to learn a song and routine. You morons just aren't capable of doing so." That offended the four males as theywatch their new female bandmate each contemplating how bad it would seem to make an impossible murder occur.

Two Weeks Later

Shinichi was standing outside of Teitan Highschool, fear plastered across his entire face. Shinichi looked as though he hasn't eaten for several days. Next Shinichi was Heiji who was so pale with fright that he had Shinichi's skin tone. Kaitou was clutching something for dear life close behind the two best friends while Saguru looked as if he would puke.

Looking at each other they make a silent vow that if this blows up in their faces they would never speak of it ever again. But knowing this event could possibly destroy any credibility any of them ever possessed made the four intelligent men want to run away from everything they knew and go somewhere no one knew any of them.

Shinichi was the one who started to walk inside of the building where the end for all of them would begin. Turning around to see his three favorite people aside from Ran just standing there looking like fools. "Guys it will be fine. Lets just get this performance over with or I will never hear the end of it." The others didn't look convinced so Shinichi sighs and looks at them with a scary smile making only Kaitou stand tall and look him in the eyes. "If you don't come with me then Sera will be the one to deal with you guys and then you will wish you would have come with me."

Being threatened with being Sera's victims made the rest of Shinichi's band come back to reality and rush over to Shinichi's side without another word. After being her victim for two weeks straight, the guys want to be rid of her prescence as soon as they can. But for that to happen they know that they must perform in this ridiculous festival or else Ran will be the one to torture them with her karate.

Sera was the only one who was looking forward to doing the performance and that was probably because this would be her only chance to really perform without any disasters occurring. She was so hyper that she was forced to stay in the dressing room until Shinichi's band was to go on so she was busy tuning every instrument she could get her hands on. When the band found their electric guitarist they were surprised that she was out of things to do but sit and read a manga.

Going up to the female, Shinichi was even more surprised that the manga was not a mystery novel but shoujo called Hanazakari Kimitachi E more commonly known as Hana Kimi. Sera doesn't know the guys were in the room until she threw the book down and turned around, obviously mad about something that happened in the manga. Almost immediately after she realizes that they were in the room, one of Shinichi's classmates told them that they have about five minutes left before they were to go on.

"Let's go guys!" Sera says dragging the four guys to their instruments that were set up behind the curtain on their stage. _Here goes nothing _the guys thought as soon as they were released from Sera.

"Okay everyone for the last performance of the evening will be the band called _Mysterious Encounters_ with an original song entitled _Animal I have Become_. Enjoy and have fun the rest of the festival." The curtain rose and everyone applauded since they couldn't see who was on stage.

As the music began the spotlights started on each of the instruments that was being played. When Shinich started singing everyone gasped at how good it was.

_I can't escape this hell_

_So many times I've tried_

_But I'm still caged inside_

_Somebody get me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself_

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become_

_Help me believe its not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal_

The others came in as back up (_This animal, This animal)_

_I can't escape myself_

_(I can't escape myself)_

_So many times I've lied _

_(So many times I've lied)_

_But there's still rage inside_

_Somebody get me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself_

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become_

_Help me believe its not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal I have become_

_Help me believe its not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal _

_Somebody help me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself_

_Somebody wake me from this nightmare _

_I can't escape this hell_

_(This animal, This animal, This animal, This animal, This animal, This animal, This animal)_

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal_

Heiji comes in at the end _This animal I have become_

As the instruments fade so do the lights when the last people the audience saw were Sera and Kaitou then all the lights on stage went out and the curtain came down. Everyone in the audience was standing up and cheering but a few girls namely Aoko, Kazuha, and Ran along with a few who knew that the band members were just pointing with dumb expressions on their faces.

"That was them right?" Ran asked and Kazuha and Aoko shrugged as the three girls plus Akako went backstage to congragulate their friends. Knocking on the door, they waited about four seconds before the door was thrown open by Sera while the guys were laying on the floor with elated looks on their faces.

Walking right over to Shinichi, Ran crouches down and Shinichi was surprised when the girl remained quiet while the others were getting hugged or being interrogated at how they managed to perform so well. Sitting up Shinichi was shocked when Ran started sniffling. "When did you change so much Shinichi?" Shinichi was so surprised that he grabbed Ran's shoulders forcing her to look at him.

"I just went through hell for you Ran but I haven't changed. In fact I am the same exact person I was a few weeks ago. The only thing that has changed is now I can sing." Shinichi smiles as Ran's eyes widen and she hugs him tightly.

Overnight the gang had several offers for record deals but they just kept running from them. They didn't want to be famous all they wanted was to be left alone. Who knew they could do more than solve murders and hunt down Kaitou when he steals something.

Authors Note: If you want me to make a sequal or want them to become a band let me know by reviewing but this is a oneshot and will stay a oneshot. 


End file.
